dragon_marked_war_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Chen/Skills
In his past life Jiang Chen had acquired countless combat skills which people would kill to obtain, besides being the greatest Saint, he was also standing at the pinnacle of Alchemy, he had mastered defense mechanism, formations, much more which required him 1000 years. After reincarnating he decided to cultivate "Dragon Transformation skill", which led him to abandon most of his combat skills, because they didn't have use to him. These are the combat, illusion, defensive, etc... skills he is using throughout his journey. Skills * The Six Solar Fingers: The Six Solar Fingers is a powerful 'combat' skill derived from the Profound Nine Solar Energies, and also the foundation of it. There are six styles in the Six Solar Fingers, from the most basic 'One Solar Finger' to the most powerful, the 'Six Solar Fingers'. The power gradually rises with each finger; the first one is able to demolish stones while the last one is able to demolish mountains. It has the ability to make Six Solar Holy Water. It is a High Earth level skill. * Great Soul Derivation: Great Soul Derivation is the most powerful 'soul' skill there is. It allows Jiang Chen to have unlimited soul power, it also helps to evolve further the soul making it stronger. Helps judging and multitasking, and put pressure to an enemy. It enhances is senses and allows him to locate or eavesdrop anyone through it. Can see through any illusion preventing any mind attack. (Might be a Saint level or beyond) * Blood red wings: Blood red wings is the first innate ability skill obtained from the Blood Winged Hawk Demon Soul. It is a 'flying' skill as it let's Jiang Chen fly before being able to control natural energies. As it is an innate ability it grows stronger with Jiang Chen, meaning becoming faster with each level. * Sonic Hawk Cry: Sonic Hawk Cry is the second innate ability skill obtained from the Blood Winged Hawk Demon Soul. It unleashes a powerful 'sound wave', which can cause great damage to the soul of the opponent. As it is an innate ability it grows stronger with Jiang Chen, meaning making stronger sound waves with each level. * Divine Sense Seed: Divine Sense Seed is a skill which everyone posses after they unlock their Divine Sense. If one plants ones Divine Sense in a Demon Beasts it will become his slave, meaning it is a 'slave' skill, the master can decide whether he lives or dies. * Dimensional Shift: Dimensional Shift is a powerful movement skill that Jiang Chen obtained in his past life. A very profound skill that can be used with full potential only after reaching Combat King, its main purpose is 'speed', as it let's one travel faster by using space and going through the void. (Possibly Heaven or Saint level skill) * Clap of Thunder: Clap of Thunder is a powerful 'combat' skill, which requires an axe as a weapon to utilize it. Depending of the comprehension and level of cultivation, can produce thunder from the the axe and it has a terrifying speed which causes to increase the damage of the attack significantly. It is a High Earth level skill. *'Nine Phantom Wolves:' Nine Phantom Wolves is the innate ability skill obtained from the Bloody Combat Wolf Demon Soul. It has a 'movement' and 'illusion' use, has it creates nine identical bodies of Jiang Chen, and it can also be used to increase the overall speed. As it is an innate ability it grows stronger with Jiang Chen, meaning making better illusions and faster speed with each level. * True Dragon Flames: True Dragon Flame a True Dragon skill '''and the first innate ability gained after the first transformation of his 'Dragon Transformation skill'. It the king 'flame' in the beasts, it is extremely powerful as it is capable to burn almost everything. Contains very pure Yang making it very twice powerful against the evil Yin and devils. As it is an innate ability it grows stronger with Jiang Chen, meaning the flames burn stronger with each level. * '''True Dragon Palm: True Dragon Palm a True Dragon skill and the second innate ability gained after the first transformation of his 'Dragon Transformation skill'. It is very mythical 'combat' skills that grows blood red scales through his palms and gives Jiang Chen a very strong power. As it is an innate ability it grows stronger with Jiang Chen, meaning the scales and power grow with each level. * Firethorn Combat Armor: Firethorn Combat Armor is the innate ability skill obtained after absorbing the golden egg of the Firethorn Savage. It is a 'defensive' skill, in which Jiang Chen whole body gets covered by thorns and protects him by higher level cultivators without doing much damage. As it is an innate ability it grows stronger with Jiang Chen, meaning the armor get stronger with each level. * Illusion Heart Sutra: Illusion Heart Sutra is a very powerful 'illusion' skill that Jiang Chen obtained after killing Yang Shuo. It's a skill focused on fantasy and heart. As long as a man has a fantasy in his mind, he will be affected by the Great Illusion Realm. His heart will be immersed in his own fantasy, and he will have a difficult time pulling himself out. It is a High Heaven skill. * Nine Murdering Flood Dragons: Nine Murdering Flood Dragons is a very powerful 'combat' skill which Jiang Chen obtained after killing Mao Fang. It is an extremely powerful skill that sends forth from One to Nine Flooding Dragons, its power was raised after Jiang Chen absorbed the blood essence of the Flood Dragon. It is a High Heaven skill. * Heavenly Thunder Flame: Heavenly Thunder Flame a Heavenly Tribulation skill, obtained after the Three Minor Tribulation. It is a extremely powerful 'flame' that his made by the purest Yang and is the purest of Heaven and Earth. And it can incarnate any evil thing. As it is a evolving Heavenly Tribulation skill it grows stronger with Jiang Chen, meaning the flames become more powerful with each level. * Azure Dragon's Five Steps: Azure Dragon's Five Steps a True Dragon skill the innate ability gained after the second transformation of his 'Dragon Transformation skill'. It is a extremely powerful 'combat' skill, which consist of five steps, as every steps gathers twice the power of the previous one, until it reaches five steps, capable of killing cultivator 2-3 stages stronger than him. As it is an innate ability it grows stronger with Jiang Chen, meaning the power within each steps grows with each level. * Profound Nine Solar Energies/Fingers: Nine Solar Energies/Finger is an extremely powerful 'combat' skill made by Jiang Chen in his past life. It is made by absorbing the solar power, and each finger has twice the power of the previous one. It has the ability to make Nine Solar Holy Water. 'It is a 'High Heaven skill. * Earth Jail: Earth Jail is the innate ability skill obtained from the Barbarian Earth Bull Demon Soul. It is 'stealth combat' skill, in which the enemy has stay on the ground so it works. Once the enemy is on the ground the Earth itself will put pressure on you depending on your cultivation. As it is an innate ability it grows stronger with Jiang Chen, meaning the pressure grows with each level. * Bone Transforming Technique: Bone Transforming Technique is a 'transformation' skill which he obtained his past life. It allows Jiang Chen to transform into anyone he wishes to by changing his appearance, it requires a lot of power so depending of the realm, the duration changes. (Might be a Earth or Heaven level skill) * Five Elements Combat Dragon Seal: Five Elements Combat Dragon Seal a True Dragon skill 'the innate ability gained after the third transformation of his 'Dragon Transformation skill'. It is a extremely powerful 'combat' skill, that consist of the five elements, in which Jiang Chen has to find five Heavenly elements of heaven and earth. Once he absorbs the essence of the element, it forms into a Dragon Seal. This also gave him resistance against this, five elements: '-Fire Dragon Seal: 'He forms this seal by merging the True Dragon Flames and Heavenly Thunder Flame, which gave him the fire attribute seal. '(Chapter 537) '-Water Dragon Seal: '''He forms this seal by absorbing half of the 'True Water, which gave him the water and cold attribute Dragon seal. '''(Chapter 593) '-Earth Dragon Seal: '''He forms this seal by absorbing half of the 'Pure Soil, which gave him the earth attribute Dragon seal. '''(Chapter 683) '-Wood Dragon Seal: '''He forms this seal by absorbing half of the 'Mulberry Divine Tree, which gave him the wood attribute Dragon seal. '''(Chapter 745) '-Golden Dragon Seal: '''He forms this seal by absorbing the bloodline of the 'White Tiger, which gave him the golden attribute Dragon seal. '''(Chapter 769) * Edifying Light: Edifying Light a Buddhism skill, a 'light' skill so strong that has the power to control and make the devils realize their wrongdoings and also take control or destroy them as you wish. Jiang Chen was attracted to it because of the strong aura it released. * Eternal Immortal Wind: Eternal Immortal Wind is an extremely powerful 'combat' skill that comes from the Immortal World, that has a soul and intelligence. It represent destruction. If one has a Immortal physic it can be used to boost the cultivation grade. Art of War He knows the Art of War but does not have any interest in it, as it has a no use nor meaning to him. Alchemy In the pinnacle of Alchemy, capable of creating pills heard of in legends, pills always 100%. He is capable of synthesize two pills to maximize the efficiency and also maximize the production with minimal products. Pills Jiang Chen is capable of concocting any type of pill that exists, he has knowledge of every herb. This life he was capable of concocting a legendary pill of the legends: * Nine Solar Lightning-Dragon Pill: '''A pill made going through the Heavenly Tribulation, contains very powerful Yang energy which helped Jiang Chen save his life. '''Flames Currently Jiang Chen uses the mix of the True Dragon Flames & Heavenly Thunder Flame for concocting pills, combat and smelting. * '''Fiery Tiger: '''A very special fire, it isn't very strong, but it much stronger than the fire normally used to concoct pills. Later on gets absorbed by the True Dragon Flames. * '''True Dragon Flames: '''A fire that belongs to a Dragon and it can melt almost everything in the world, extremely useful for combat, concocting and smelting. * '''Heavenly Thunder Flame: '''A fire formed by Heaven and Earth with thunder and fire, it is stronger than the True Dragon Flames, it can melt everything in the world, it extremely useful for combat, concocting and smelting. Swordsmanship Jiang Chen thinks that the best sword moves should be fast as lightning and accurate, and these could easily destroy the any of the skills. He has an extremely strong sword intent and is capable of being one with the sword. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Heavenly Tribulation Category:Cultivation skill Category:Cultivation Realms Category:True Dragon Category:Dragon Transformation skill Category:Alchemy Category:Demon Beasts __FORCETOC__